After the Meeting
by Frozen Meatballs
Summary: Birthday Fic for Norway! Happy Birthday Lukas Bondevik!


**Author's Note:** Today, 7th day of May 2013 is Norway's birthday! And I've decided to make a birthday fic for him! The cover pic is the Norway pin I bought in the last con I went. Well anyways,

Happy Birthday Lukas Bondevik! The Kingdom of Norway! Gratulerer med dagen Kongeriket Norge!

* * *

"Thank you everyone for your-" Germany coughed and hesitated to continue his speech but continued anyway. He just really wanted to go home and take a nap or something  
"-cooperation. Meeting adjourns"

The nations all stood up from their seats and prepared to leave.

The others are starting a conversation. Just like America telling England how his burgers are always and forever will be better than his fish and chips.

The others were not paying attention to the conversation. Just like England who, instead of punching America for insulting his national pride, glared daggers at the frog that was blowing him flying kisses while admiring (Translation: groping, molesting) the bottom of one of his best friend.

The others having a wonderful conversation with a fellow turtle minded person not noticing they are currently being sexually harassed. Just like Spain talking to Denmark about their battle axes and their ex-territories and the former's cute yet violent boyfriend.

The others complaining and shouting at their boyfriend. Just like Romano shouting curses at both France and Spain because it's his job to grope Spain's hot ass and not France and also because it's not his job to be the one to be ignored by Spain.

The others just awkwardly stand in one corner and watch everyone. Just like, uhm what's his name again?, standing in one corner watching his brother boast his burgers to his ex-guardian who was glaring at his father who was molesting his best friend who was having a fun conversation with "the idiot" (quoted by the scary Norwegian) and at the same partially ignoring his angry boyfriend.

The others…

"Fødselsdagen! Fødselsdagen! Fødselsdagen!" a very familiar voice suddenly shouted cut Norway from his thoughts. Norway looked around at the spot he last saw the Dane.

_Denmark. Damn._

"Hey dude! What the heck are you shouting?" America shouted back at Denmark

"Oh I'm shouting Happy Birthday~! It's Norway's birthday todaaay! :D" Denmark continued to shout while Norway looked for a corner to sulk in because this was bad. He wasn't good at crowds! And damn. He can really feel a happy emoticon beside Denmark's shouts.

Everyone started to approach him and greeted him when he felt someone hold him by the arm and pulled him. He was surprised to see that it was Iceland who pulled him out of the room but of course he didn't show it. He was the Poker Face Master! Everyone knows that!

* * *

Iceland dragged him out of the room and brought him in to an empty hallway.

"Lillebror" Norway said breaking the silence. "Why did you pull me from the room and drag me here?" He asked never breaking the ever stoic look of his.

"Err.." Iceland look at the floor slightly cursing himself because he himself didn't expect his own actions.

Iceland looked back at Norway and sighed. "What were you doing in that room?"

Norway gave him a skeptical look and Iceland continued.

"W-well, y-you're a very socially awkward puffin and I was wondering what were you doing still staying in the meeting room? I was actually surprised that you were still there because I know you go straight to the door when somebody announces that we can leave, you know" Iceland explained with a quite tensed voice.

Norway felt the urge to laugh but controlled himself. _Socially Awkward __**Puffin**__? Pfft…_

"Norway?" Iceland interrupted Norway from his thoughts.

"I am sorry for making you worried" Norway replied

"Eh? N-no! You got it all wrong! I wasn't worried! It was just really weird that-"

"Thank you"

Iceland froze. "What for?"

"For pulling me out of the crowd" Norway sighed "I, well, I was just thinking of something that's why I stayed their longer"

"Oh." Iceland answered. Made sense. Norway was sometimes distracted by his thoughts

Norway looked at Iceland when the latter started talking again.

"Erm… Denmark announced you birthday to everyone. They might be looking for you"

Norway sighed

_One day, I'm going to shave the Dane's ridiculous gravity-defying hair of his and donate it to charity._

"Hamingju með afmælið Stóri bróðir"

* * *

Hamingju með afmælið Stóri bróðir means Happy Birthday big brother yeah Happy Birthday Norway!


End file.
